


The Cafe at the Edge of the Multiverse

by mansikka



Series: The Cafe at the Edge of the Multiverse [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Welcome to The Cafe, a pitstop for weary travelers from all the dimensions, including many from our own!





	The Cafe at the Edge of the Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Sometimes you get an idea in your head that seems like a good one. Whether this was one of them remains to be seen. I wanted a central cafe that all my ships could visit, though not necessarily at the same time (although... now _there's_ an idea). This cafe started life as a location in a Destiel fic forever ago, and in the stories to follow will be a stopping point for Malec, Malex, Schmico, and Symbrock. Enjoy, if any of those are your things!

The Cafe at the Edge of the Multiverse is a favorite place frequented by those from many a dimension. To some, the cafe is in a small town just north of Denver, opposite from a bar called The Watering Hole. For others, it is the only place to get something to eat for miles, in the sleepy town of Ferncombe, population 1013. And for one particular dimension, the cafe—called simply _The Cafe_ no matter its location—is on the surface of a moon of a planet that, thankfully, humanity hasn't discovered yet.

For whoever enters The Cafe it is a place of refuge, excellent coffee, and more sweet treats than are really advisable for anyone's waistline. For all customers the menu is familiar, like a home away from home that draws them in, keeps their cup overflowing, and envelops them during times of need in a giant, cafe-shaped hug. It's also a portal between the various dimensions, through a doorway next to the freezer out back. But we shouldn't really talk about _that_.

The Cafe is clean but _lived in_ -looking, with cream painted walls and round wooden tables, a long glass counter to display all those sweet treats, and a coat stand by the door. There are the same three members of staff as there have been ever since the cafe first opened, the date of which is one of the many mysteries of the universe still waiting to be solved.

Alyssa is a tall, curly-haired waitress who never fails to greet anyone through the door with a welcoming smile. Brett stays behind the counter as much as he can, to the point where some customers are convinced he doesn't actually wear pants. He has a perpetual five o'clock shadow across his jaw, a blue band-aid over his left earlobe to cover a piercing, and tattoos across the back of his right hand. No one is quite sure what the tattoos are supposed to symbolize, but to date, no one has taken the time to ask. And finally, there is Noah, The Cafe's chef, who has a fondness for cheesecake and vanilla ice cream. Always two scoops.

The Cafe is always filled with customers, though with the optimum number of free tables so you always have somewhere to sit. A never-ending stream of conversation goes on in the background giving you something to listen to while you wait to be served. Though today's visitors are the ones you're really interested in, so maybe you won't care what else is going on in The Cafe at all…


End file.
